


Henshin Justice Unlimited: Knights of the Wind

by Psyga315



Category: Henshin Justice Unlimited RPG, Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Black RX, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Action, Cameos, Canon Villain, Character Death, Closure, Colored Text, Crossover, Eye Scream, Eye Trauma, Fights, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Insert Songs, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Monsters, Multiverse, Original Character Hero, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Serious, Stinger, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas Santos, AKA Kamen Rider Knight, has discovered that his friend, Ryugo Osaka, has turned to the dark side and joined Dai-Shocker. Will he be able to convince his friend to change sides, or will he be forced to kill his own friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiro's World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Henshin Justice Unlimited: All For Great Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25001) by RagnorokKing. 



> This is spun off from HJU: All for Great Justice, which ended on a cliff hanger. This was meant to tie some loose ends with Ryugo and Nicholas, the two characters I played. This is in no way related to the newest HJU RPG as this was meant to give closure to the HJU: AFGJ RPG. Enjoy.

  
_" Hiro’s world… It was the world where I found him…"_

A man with blonde hair, a stubble, blue eyes, a navy sweatshirt and jeans was standing in the rubble of a destroyed town, having a solemn face as he saw a devastated man crying over his destroyed home.

_" It was just as I feared… He was one of them."_

Another man, helmeted and wearing a black and green jacket. The jacket had the symbol of an eagle on top of the world. The eagle had the words "DCD" on it. He also had black and green pants to match the jacket. He was riding on a silver and green motorcycle, zooming across wastelands and the like. There was a guitar on one of the sides of the motorcycle.

_" My actions had caused him to defect..."_

The blonde-haired man noticed something coming his way. "You may want to move!" The blonde-haired man said to the crying man. The man scampered away as the blonde-haired man stared at a dust cloud.

_" My actions was what made him part of..."_

The motorcyclist saw something in front of him. The blonde-haired man. The rider’s face curled up in anger. He revved up the engine and speeded towards him.

_" Dai-Shocker..."_

The motorcycle stopped in front of the blonde-haired man. The motorcyclist stepped off the motorcycle and took off his helmet. Facing the blonde-haired man was a man with brown hair, with a few fringes highlighted yellow. His green eyes stared at the blue-eyed man.

"Nicholas…" The rider said.

"Ryugo? Is that you?" Nicholas asked. Ryugo smirked.

"Here's a hint..." Ryugo said as he showed him a wrist-worn object with the face of a demon on it. He pulled a tab revealing three strings. He plucked one of them and moved the object close to his forehead. Waves emanated from the object as what could be described as an oni’s face appeared. Suddenly, storm clouds formed as a streak of lightning came booming down onto Ryugo. A loud boom followed the flash of light. Nicholas covered his eyes. When he opened them, he saw a green monster-like person in front of him. The monster had silver gloves to complement the dark green it had with what looked like red guitar strings on his wrists, ankles, and on his chest. The monster also had a silver horn on its head, as well as the oni’s face that Ryugo had.

"You’re not going to fight me, are you?" Nicholas said as the monster took the guitar from the motorcycle and slowly proceeded towards him.

"Alright then…" Nicholas said as he took out a black tablet with the gold symbol of what looks like a bat on it. On the oni’s silver horn, the image of a belt came out and onto Nicholas’ waist.

"HENSHIN!" Nicholas cried as he placed the tablet into the belt. Soon, reflections of a knight’s armor came out from the horn as well and onto Nicholas. The knight was navy coloured with bits of silver on it. The monster ran to him with his guitar, holding it like a sword. The knight responded by blocking it with a rapier.

"Ryugo! What is wrong with you?" The knight demanded, as the monster, Ryugo, hit the knight, Nicholas, with the guitar, sending him crashing down. Nicholas grabbed his chest in pain. Ryugo raised his guitar and stabbed downwards. To Nicholas’ shock, the guitar was planted next to him in the ground as opposed to downright stabbing him. Ryugo then picked up Nicholas and held him by the neck.

"You…" Ryugo said, looking into the navy knight’s eyes. Nicholas tried to take Ryugo’s hand off his neck.

"Ry- Ryu-" Nicholas could only force out those words before passing out. Ryugo wanted to increase the pressure. Wanting that neck to go snap. But he had an idea. He let go of Nicholas and placed him on his bike. He then took out a GPS and pressed the symbol of the eagle. Soon, a gray wall emerged and he drove into it.

_" Dai-Shocker’s world… was where it all ended…"_

* * *

**HJU: Knights of the Wind**


	2. Dai-Shocker's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas is captured by Ryugo and is taken to Dai-Shocker's brig where he is interrogated by his former friend. Meanwhile, the strange Hachi Onna recruits a new member to Dai-Shocker's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... This is where the confusion of it being a sequel to an RPG happens...

Smoke clouded the man’s smell, while his tears clouded his eyes. His town was gone. All because some idiot thought it would be great if two people came and destroyed it. He picked up some ashes and watched them slip through his fingers. His tears began to fall.  
  
"He did this to you, didn’t he? That black knight-like rider?" A figure said to him. As the man turned around, he saw a woman in a blue uniform with long purple hair. Several designs on the woman seemed to remind the man of a bee, from the headpiece with feelers on it to the bra that had the yellow-and-black color scheme. She had a yellow sash on her waist as well as yellow elbow length gloves.  
  
"Who are you?" The man asked.  
  
"The woman who will grant you a chance to exact revenge on the man who took everything from you." The woman said, offering the man his hand. He accepted and followed the bee woman as she activated a gray portal to cross into. They both walk into it, disappearing along with the wall.

* * *

Nicholas woke up in a cell, looking at his wrists and ankles, he noticed that he wasn’t shackled in any way possible. Nicholas could see someone in a long hallway walking towards his cell, accompanied by two Dai-Shocker grunts. It was too dark to see the person, but he recognized the Dai-Shocker grunts by the way they walk. Booming footsteps could be heard, getting louder and louder as the person walked towards the cell. The person had finally reached the cell and stared into Nicholas’ eyes. It was Ryugo. Ryugo took out a key and opened the cell door as Nicholas gets up.  
  
"Ryugo! You’re busting me out? I’m glad!" Nicholas said as he was about to exit. Ryugo pushed him to the ground.  
  
"Listen, you have a choice. Join Dai-Shocker or rot here for the rest of your days." Ryugo said in a strong tone of voice, counting to stare at Nicholas in the eye. Nicholas gets up and brushes himself off.  
  
"So, you really _are_ with Dai-Shocker. Why?" Nicholas said. Ryugo looked aside.  
  
"A world… With no riders." Ryugo muttered. Nicholas heard and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? That is why you joined? So you can go to a world with no riders? You do realize that not every world has a rider, right?" Nicholas asked Ryugo.  
  
"Yeah, I bet that Shinkenger’s world had no riders before _we_ arrived. " Ryugo said. That line brought memories back for both of them.  
  
 _" Takeru-chan! Takeru-Chan! T-There's been a murder!" said the Samurai Lord’s retainer, Jii, as he rushed into the throne room. Nicholas and Ryugo, dressed in a costume Nicholas stole from two Kurokos he later killed, were assigned to finding out who the murderer was. Nicholas already knew who did it: A Kamen Rider._  
  
"That… was in the past. What happened to your ability to quickly forgive others?" Nicholas asked Ryugo who was more entranced in the past. When the question was poised, Ryugo shook and began to speak.  
  
"It died the moment a Kamen Rider destroyed Nocturne’s World!" Ryugo said.  
  
"How do you know?" Nicholas asked Ryugo.  
  
"The Bee Woman told me." Ryugo said.  
  
"Hachi-Onna? Why is that name familiar?" Nicholas began to ponder. "Wait, she’s also a member of Dai-Shocker?" Nicholas asked Ryugo.  
  
"Yeah. And with her help, we’ll create a world where no rider will ever disturb its peace. Now, do you want to join me?" Ryugo said. There was a brief silence before Nicholas began to speak.  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Nicholas asked Ryugo.  
  
"What?" Ryugo asked. Nicholas let his fist fly right to Ryugo’s face. Smack. Ryugo fell to the ground, getting up a second later to hold his jaw.  
  
" **STOP WHINING!** " Nicholas said as the two Dai-Shocker grunts hold him. Ryugo got up.  
  
"Very well. Enjoy hell." Ryugo said, spitting blood at Nicholas before leaving.  
  
"What happened to you?" Nicholas muttered as the Dai-Shocker grunts left. Soon, one of them stopped and checked on his ears as the other one kept on waking. Nicholas soon began hearing a ringing in his ears. This ringing meant only one thing: check anything shiny. Nicholas looked around and saw a cracked mirror above a sink glowing. A large mechanical bat flew out of the mirror, and with ramming speeds, broke the bars of his cell. Nicholas checked his pockets to find his deck.  
  
"He didn’t even bother to confiscate my deck… Was he counting on me to join Dai-Shocker?" Nicholas said, looking at the deck. He then heard screaming and saw the grunt being eaten by the bat.  
  
"Darkwing!" Nicholas said to the monster as it finished it’s mean.  
  
"Good work?" Nicholas said shrugging. He then saw something silvery on the ground. He exited the cell and picked it up. It was a GPS-like object, its touch screen showing many icons arranged in a list.  
  
"Is this how they travel to other worlds?" Nicholas muttered. He recognized some of the signs, like Kiva’s bat symbol, or the symbol of the Shiba Clan. One intrigued him. Two big eyes, an oddly shaped nose, and an even weirder mustache was what he could make out of the symbol. He presses it. It then shows a large page of the world in question, with a picture of a monster in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest.  
  
"Amazon’s World?" Nicholas said. He couldn’t understand much of the kanji save for the katakana. He hit a green button. The page shifts to a map. Nicholas presses a random point and hits another green button. As he looked up he saw several Dai-Shocker grunts rushing at him, only to be blocked by a gray wall. Nicholas, knowing the walls, runs into it. Nicholas disappeared along with the wall.

* * *

Ryugo walked to the lab of Dai-Shocker castle, where he sees Hachi-Onna and a person on the examination table.  
  
"Ah, Ryugo, I’m glad you can make it. How did the recruitment go?" Hachi-Onna asked him.  
  
"What do you think?" Ryugo said, massaging his jaw.  
  
"A shame really, we could have really used his strength… But alas. Fortunately, I found a replacement." Hachi-Onna said as the person gets up from the table. It was the grieving man.  
  
"Ryugo, this is Daiyo Goro, he will accompany you to the world I promised you." Hachi-Onna said.  
  
"It’s time?" Ryugo asked her.  
  
"Yes. You will now live in a world with no riders." Hachi-Onna said, getting her GPS to send Ryugo and Goro to the world.  
  
"But what if there are Kamen Riders?" Ryugo asked.  
  
"That’s why I have Daiyo come with you. He’ll make sure no rider will ever come to that world. Won’t you, Daiyo-kun?" Hachi-Onna said. Goro gave her a stiff nod.  
  
"Very well, off to the perfect world you go." Hachi-Onna said as she activated the GPS to teleport them to the world.  
  
 _" Amazon's World... was where our friendship was put on trial..."_


	3. Amazon's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas winds up in Amazon's World where it's under the management of Emperor Zero while Ryugo realizes that the grass may not be greener on the other side...

In a castle throne room, a man in knight’s armor and a helmet with two large red wings on it sits on the throne chair. A grunt in black with white tassels enters the throne room.  
  
"Emperor Zero! Dai-Shocker has sent us support!" The grunt said. The man in armor smirked as he got up and exited the throne room to see who the support is. As he got out of the throne room, he saw Ryugo and Goro.  
  
"Ah, so you must be my new recruits, huh?" Emperor Zero said.  
  
"Uh… what?" Ryugo asked. Goro held up his hand in front of Ryugo.  
  
"I am. _He_ on the other hand just wants to relax here while you impose the new rule on this world. " Goro said, referring to Ryugo as he.  
  
"Ah. I hope you enjoy your stay Mr…" Emperor Zero said, giving pause for Ryugo to introduce himself.  
  
"Ry-Ryugo. Osaka Ryugo." Ryugo said.  
  
"Ryugo. Well then, I’ll see you around." Emperor Zero said.  
  
"I have a question. Are there any… Kamen Riders here?" Ryugo asked.  
  
"Only one… However, he will be taken care of soon." Emperor Zero said.  
  
"That’s a relief." Ryugo said, wiping his forehead.  
  
"Yes… Now run along. The new recruit and I will take care of the rider." Emperor Zero said, gesturing for Goro to follow him. The two leave as Ryugo exits.

* * *

A gray wall materializes over a baseball field where Nicholas exits. Nicholas looks around, wondering where he is. Soon, two people come up, both with baseball mitts on. The taller one stops to look at Nicholas.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" The man asked Nicholas. Nicholas looked at the man from head to toe. Nicholas recognized the red and black leather clothing with two Aztec looking bracelets, one on each arm.  
  
"Amazon. Nice to see you. My name is Nicholas." Nicholas said, waving his rider deck at him. The man in leather tilts his head.  
  
"You know about Amazon?" The man in leather asked.  
  
"Yeah. I know a lot about you, and your little friend there." Nicholas said. There was a brief pause before someone spoke. During this time, Nicholas puts away his deck.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The short kid asked.  
  
"I’m here to find someone. A person named Ryugo. I was wondering if Amazon can help." Nicholas said.  
  
"Amazon can’t. Amazon hears that Dai-Shocker had gained a new ruler." Amazon said.  
  
"New ruler?" Nicholas asked.  
  
"Yeah. Amazon needs to take care of ruler before he harms Amazon’s friends." Amazon said.  
  
"Arg. Alright. I’ll scratch your back if you scratch mine." Nicholas said. Amazon then walks towards him.  
  
"Not. Literally." Nicholas said, holding out his hand in front of Amazon. Amazon looked in disappointment.  
  
"I’ll help you. Hopefully, this will help me find Ryugo." Nicholas said.  
  
"Speaking of which, I need to go check on my sister." The kid said, running off.  
  
"Wait! Masahiko-kun!" Amazon said running after him. Nicholas sighs and runs after Amazon.

* * *

Ryugo is sitting by a park, having some water. He then looked at the water, and then at his wrist worn trinket. Ryugo placed his hand over it, but stopped midway. He sighed. A citizen walks up to him and waves her arm out, making an "Ie!" sound. Ryugo saw this and responded similarly, recalling the "Ie!" as one of the cries the Dai-Shocker grunts make. The citizen continues on her path as normal. He then sees a woman sitting down and drinking coffee. Ryugo gets up and walks over to her, doing the same greeting. She scoffs.  
  
"The times are changing. Dai-Shocker has no influence anymore." The woman said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryugo asked her.  
  
"Have you been living under a rock? Amazon killed Dai-Shocker’s leader. It’s only a matter of time before its rule over this world crumbles." The woman said.  
  
"Killed? I do not know if you got the story, but I saw the leader, he is fine." Ryugo said. The woman stood up from her seat.  
  
"What?" The woman said. "Where is he? I have to see this for myself!" The woman demanded.  
  
"Uh… Okay then. Follow me." Ryugo said. He walked to his bike, with the woman following him. They both got on and Ryugo drove off. Nicholas, Amazon and Masahiko arrive just as the bike drove off.  
  
"Sister!" Masahiko said.  
  
"We’re following them." Nicholas said without pause.  
  
"How?" Masahiko asked. Nicholas smirked as he held his deck in front of the café window. His belt appearing from the mirror towards his waist.  
  
"HENSHIN!" Nicholas cried as he placed the deck into the belt. The armor of Knight materialized from the mirror and onto Nicholas. Nicholas then drew a card from the deck and placed it in the rapier.  
  
 **ADVENT**  
  
Darkwing flew out of the window and Nicholas hopped on. Citizens screamed and fled from the scene, while a few are blowing whistles.  
  
" Come on!" Nicholas said. Amazon and Masahiko both got on Darkwing as it flew off, following the bike.

* * *

Ryugo stopped his bike and parked it somewhere outside Emperor Zero’s castle. Ryugo walks into the gate with the woman. As they walk through the halls, Ryugo spots Goro, who is standing in front of them.  
  
"Goro! Can we see that leader ple-" Before Ryugo could finish, Goro held the woman by the throat, his right arm morphing into a mechanical lobster’s pincer. He began to choke her.  
  
"Wha- **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!** " Ryugo asked Goro.  
  
"She’s a traitor to Dai-Shocker. Emperor Zero told me of the traitors that killed the previous ruler. She was one of them. And she will pay with her life." Goro said, squeezing the life out of the woman.  
  
"Stop!" Ryugo said, rushing at him. Goro’s other arm morphed into a large white squid like cannon. The cannon fired ink near Ryugo’s feet as the ground the ink touched began to dissolve. Goro’s entire body then began to morph. He was now a monster divided in half. One half was mechanical with a rust color to it and matched the lobster motif with the pincer. The other half was more natural, like an actual squid’s skin, matching the squid like cannon. Soon, a snap was heard as Goro lets the woman’s limp body fall to the floor.  
  
"You wouldn’t think of betraying us, would you, Ryugo-ebika?" Goro asked Ryugo, his voice now sounding distorted. Ryugo shook his head reluctantly, closing his eyes so he would not see the body. He hopped over the dissolved pavement. He then heard the screeching as he turned around and saw the large bat enter the hallways. The three hop off, as Masahiko was the first to move.  
  
"Sister!" Masahiko said, almost ready to cry. Goro shot a glob of ink at the boy.  
  
 **GUARD VENT**  
  
Nicholas went in front of Masahiko and blocked the ink with his cape. The cape then dissolved into nothingness. Amazon saw the sister’s body, then looked at the monster.  
  
" You… You scum!" Amazon went in front of the others. He then began to strike a pose. " **AAAAAAA-MAAAAAAAA- _ZOOOOOOOOOOON!_** " Amazon said. His eyes flashed red as his body morphed into something of a monster.  
  
"Ryugo, if you wish to not be listed as a traitor, transform and help me, ebika!" Goro said. Ryugo began to sweat, but he knew he had no choice. He pulled the tab on the wrist-worn trinket and then pulled the string. Lightning filled the room as Ryugo transformed into the Oni that Nicholas fought before. Amazon and Nicholas ran at their foes as they did the same. Ryugo ran to punch Nicholas but Amazon grabbed his arm and pulled it towards him. Nicholas takes out another card and places it in the rapier.  
  
 **SWORD VENT**  
  
A copy of Darkwing’s tail flew from Darkwing to Nicholas as he held it like a lance. He then proceeded to slash at the transformed Goro with the lance. Amazon throws Ryugo outside the castle as Nicholas and Goro continue their fight. Nicholas slashed at Goro a few times before knocking him down with the butt of his lance. Nicholas raised the lance at Goro, but was soon blasted by some ink fired by Goro. Nicholas was pushed back as the ink began eating away at his armor.  
  
" I waited for this day… The day I would get my revenge for my village, ebika!" Goro said, getting up as he rushed at Nicholas with his lobster pincer. Nicholas wiped the glob of ink off his armor with his lance which the ink begins to eat away as he draws another card to place into the rapier.  
  
 **FINAL VENT**  
  
Darkwing flew to Nicholas and wrapped itself around Nicholas as he leaped. He flew towards Goro as he kicked him with both his feet. As he landed, he saw the hole he made in Goro. Goro stood still as sparks emitted from the wound.  
  
" I failed… I failed to avenge my village! Was I that much of a monster that you had to put me down? What about you? How many people have you killed in your journey as a Rider?" Goro said.  
  
"Shut up, and die." Nicholas said coldly as he turned around and walked away from Goro. Goro fell to the ground with one last " **EBIKA!** " cry before blowing up in a huge fireball. Nicholas then enters the throne room.  
  
"Hey! Anyone home?" Nicholas yelled. He then eyed Emperor Zero on his throne. He gets up and readies a lance.  
  
"Another Kamen Rider? Where is Amazon?" Emperor Zero said.  
  
"He's busy. For now, you have me to take on." Nicholas said, drawing a card and sliding it in the visor.  
  
"Very well!" Emperor Zero said. He then shot a spark from his lance at Nicholas, its loud noise muting what Nicholas' visor was saying. When the spark touched Nicholas, he exploded. Emperor Zero laughed. His celebrations were cut off though when he saw a rapier coming down at him from one of his sides. He blocked it and saw that it was Kamen Rider Knight.  
  
" **WHAT?** How did you-" Before Emperor Zero even had time to finish, he was kicked by Nicholas.  
  
" I knew you'd pull something like that, so I pulled a trick." Nicholas said.  


* * *

_Nicholas slid the card into the visor. Only he could hear what it said over the loud noise of the spark-emitting lance._  
  
 _**TRICK VENT**_  
  
 _A duplicate of Nicholas stood in place as the real Nicholas split off from it. As the duplicate exploded, Nicholas took his chance to sneak around and flank Emperor Zero with his rapier._  


* * *

"You cur!" Emperor Zero said, charging to slash at Nicholas with his lance. Nicholas clashed the lance with his rapier. The two weapons clashed a few times before Nicholas found a pattern in Emperor Zero's attack. As he was about to hit Nicholas with his lance, Nicholas thrust it forward at Emperor Zero, sneaking the rapier in the small space between the lance and Emperor Zero's hand. He then forced the lance out of Emperor Zero's hand, flinging it into the air. Nicholas took this advantage to stab at Emperor Zero. As the lance fell, he took it and aimed at Emperor Zero.  
  
"Consider this a revolution." Nicholas said as a spark fired from the lance. The spark flew towards Emperor Zero and once it hit, Emperor Zero blew up.  
  
"There, that ought to do it." Nicholas said. He then noticed out the throne room's window Ryugo and Amazon fighting. Nicholas threw out the lance, got to the window and snuck out the throne room.  
  
Amazon kept attacking Ryugo with his claws as Ryugo grunted with every slash. Soon, one slash pushed Ryugo back. Amazon leaped in the air and prepared to chop at him.  
  
" **DAI SETSUZAN!** " Amazon cried as he came down towards Ryugo. Ryugo feared the worst.  
  
" **RYUGO!** " Nicholas said as he ran and pushed Ryugo out of the way. He was too late to get himself out of Amazon's path and the claw sliced him. A large chunk of his helmet came off, revealing part of Nicholas’ hair and eye. There was a large gash from his forehead down to his chin, with his eye in the middle of the cut. Blood was pouring out of it in a sluggish pace. Nicholas screamed in pain as he felt the cut.  
  
"Why?" Amazon asked Nicholas. "Why did you do that? Why did you save a member of Dai-Shocker?" Nicholas began to pant.  
  
"Because he… was my friend." Nicholas said. He then looked at Ryugo. "Go!" Nicholas said. Ryugo ran off, stumbling on his way out as he created a gray wall with his GPS device.  
  
"Amazon, I don’t want our relationship to end like this, but if you wish to pursue Ryugo, you will have to go through me." Nicholas said, holding his rapier up.  
  
"So… You’re with Dai-Shocker as well?" Amazon said, posing to fight Nicholas.  
  
"No! You have it all wrong! I’m trying to save Ryugo from Dai-Shocker!" Nicholas protested.  
  
"How does Amazon know? He seemed pretty fine with being with Dai-Shocker!" Amazon said. Nicholas sighed.  
  
"You know, I’m still pretty pissed about you cutting me. Don’t you dare tempt me to fight you." Nicholas said, drawing a card.  
  
" **GIGI!** " Amazon cried, rushing towards him. Nicholas slashed at Amazon with the rapier a few times, ducking several of the swipes from his claws. He then places the card into the visor.  
  
 **NASTY VENT**  
  
Darkwing flies in, screeching. Amazon blocked his eyes in pain as Nicholas took this to his advantage. With two quick strikes, he slices at both the bracelets Amazon has. He then kicks Amazon down. As Amazon landed, he dehenshined, landing besides his broken bracelets.  
  
" Don’t say I didn’t warn you." Nicholas said to Amazon as he got up in pain. "Besides, I removed this world of the leader; you don’t have to be a Rider anymore." Nicholas said. He began to walk away, but then heard Masahiko’s voice.  
  
"Then who will protect us from another attack?" Masahiko said to Nicholas.  
  
"Who cares? Hopefully, you won’t need protection." With that said Nicholas kept on walking and never looked back. He pressed the recent locations on his GPS and saw a snake like icon with an x on its tail. He pressed the icon and the image of a battleship appeared. He pressed some more buttons and a gray wall appeared in front of him.

* * *

" _Black RX’s world... It was the world where Ryugo would make his decision…_ "


	4. Black RX's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryugo is conflicted with his life as a member of Dai-Shocker. Nicholas' life is at stake, and Hachi Onna pulls a last-ditch effort to destroy the two once and for all.

Hachi-Onna was patrolling the halls of Dai-Shocker castle when a gray wall materialized. She turned around to see Ryugo exiting the wall.  
  
"Explain yourself!" Ryugo said, curling his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Explain what?" Hachi-Onna asked.  
  
"Explain why during my stay in Amazon’s World, Goro killed a "traitor" to Dai-Shocker? For that matter, why were there Kamen Riders in a world without riders?" Ryugo asked.  
  
"Well, first off, I figured that the world would be tidy of both traitors and riders by the time you arrived…" Hachi-Onna said.  
  
"Tidy. You mean kill? Massacre? That is not what I signed up for! I’m quitting!" Ryugo said.  
  
"Ha. Leave and you will regret it for the rest of your life." Hachi-Onna said. Ryugo began to remember when he quit the HJU team. He recalled one of their leaders, Keith Justice, attacking him when he received the news. He looked at his hand, recalling how that attack nearly left him permanently crippled, unable to play music.  
  
"The last time I left a group, I eventually came back. Sure, I may have regretted it, but that’s in the past. I’m pretty sure I’ll rejoin you guys." Ryugo said, gripping his hand into a fist. Ryugo left, as the wall appears to take him away to another world. Hachi-Onna snapped her fingers. In an instant, two bee-like monsters appeared, both sharing the same designs with some differences. For one, the male was in yellow and black where as the female was had some with the yellow and black. They both had scarves on them.  
  
"He’s betrayed us. He cannot be trusted anymore. Gather the others, we got a traitor to murder." Hachi-Onna said as she summons a gray wall in front of her. She walks through it, disappearing along with the wall. The two wasp Lords look at each other, then walk off, following her orders.

* * *

It was normal at a local hospital, nothing serious. Then, doors were slammed open. Entering the hospital was a bloodied Nicholas.  
  
"Somebody stitch me up." Nicholas said calmly. A bunch of people in the hospital began to panic as several doctors rushed in to grab Nicholas. They asked him several questions such as if he was in pain or if he could see through his right eye. The doctors drag him to one of the operating rooms and began to patch him up.  
  
Meanwhile, a gray wall entered the hospital as two monsters came out. One was brown with hair, wings, a mesh shirt, a belt, and some loincloth, the other was yellow and black with a stinger coming out of its forehead and holding a rapier. Both were wasps like the Lords. Coming out of the wall as well was Hachi-Onna, smirking.  
  
"Take no prisoners." Hachi-Onna said as the two monsters agreed. They fired stingers at most of the people. Those who were hit began to breath heavily and suffocate. People began to scream and rush out, only to be met with the rapier of the Wasp Imagin. As the bodies piled up, Hachi-Onna looked at the mirrors and smirked. She then moved forward as an image of five wasp monsters nod and fly off.  
  
Nicholas is in a hospital room, sitting on a bed with most of his face save for his good eye and part of his mouth bandaged. He got up and looked at a mirror and saw some other bandages on his body, wounds he had obtained from his other fights. He looked down in shame.  
  
"This… is this is the price of being a rider?" Nicholas said. He was about to unravel a large bandaged area on his stomach, but noticed screaming. Nicholas moved to the door and peaked his head out a tiny bit to see the Wasp Grongi kill two of the doctors. Nicholas went to his mirror and held out his deck, his belt coming from the mirror to attach itself on his waist.  
  
A little kid began to squirm and cower before the Grongi, but before it can do anything to harm the kid, he was slashed at the back. He turned around and saw Kamen Rider Knight holding his Dark Lancer. The Grongi cursed in an odd language. Nicholas in his helmet rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright, let’s get it over with." Nicholas said, but as he was about to attack the Grongi again, two rapiers block it. Nicholas looked at the two attackers, Hachi-Onna and the Wasp Imagin.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Nicholas exclaimed. Soon, the Wasp Imagin fired needles from his forehead at Nicholas at point blank range. Nicholas flew a few inches before hitting the ground. Nicholas struggled to stand and strike a fighting pose, pointing his rapier at the three monsters. Hachi-Onna and the Imagin begin to attack Nicholas with the rapiers while the Grongi begins to shoot at Nicholas. Nicholas keeps getting pushed back, until he is backed into a wall. The Grongi then flew towards Nicholas, pushing him further into the wall until it broke.  
  
Outside the hospital, the wall broke as the Grongi carried Nicholas out as the Wasp Imagin and Hachi-Onna followed. Nicholas was then dropped off at a forest where the two monsters and their commander reunite.  
  
"First, we’ll deal with you, then we will deal with that traitor Ryugo." Hachi-Onna said, pointing her rapier at Nicholas. Nicholas began to stand up, but was badly hurt.

"Don… don’t hurt him..." Nicholas said weakly. He held his sword so loosely that it could fall any moment. Soon, the two Bee Lords join the bee team.

"I… I won’t let you hurt him!" Nicholas said as he rushed to fight the four bee monsters and their commander.

* * *

A gray wall emerged near the docks. Out came Ryugo, hands in pockets. Ryugo began to sigh.  
  
"Great. I become a rider, and I don’t like it. I become a member of Dai-Shocker, and I hate it. My life sucks…" Ryugo said, sighing. He then heard some steps on the pavement. Ryugo turned around and saw a man in a white jacket and white pants with a black shirt in the jacket.  
  
"You say you were an agent of Dai-Shocker?" The man said, his eyes focused on Ryugo.  
  
"Not anymore. I saw what they do when they take over worlds. It was not pretty. So I quit." Ryugo said.  
  
"You also said you were a Kamen Rider… Is this true?" the man asked.  
  
"Don’t associate me with those monsters! I saw what they could do when left to their devices! I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place!" Ryugo said. He then looked at his wrist worn device. He takes it off his wrist and grips it in his fist tightly. He prepared his arm to throw it into the water.  
  
"Is that really what you wish to do? Do you wish to give up being a rider?" The man asked.  
  
"I am no rider! I fight _with_ my friends, not against them! I preserve a sense of justice, not wreak it to suit my needs! I am more than a rider! " Ryugo said, his fists grasping even hard. The man had a brief pause.  
  
"If you think riders are scum, then you must have been with the wrong crowd. For what you just said, you have all the basic virtues of what a rider truely is." The man said. Ryugo looked to him, loosening his grip on the device. Soon, they heard a weird shrilling sound.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Ryugo said. He looked around to find the source of the noise. He soon found a warehouse where a mirror was glowing.  
  
"That can’t be good, can it?" Ryugo said. In response to that line, five wasp monsters flew out of the mirror. They were all similar in design save for the colors. One was red, another was blackish blue, another was yellow, another was gold, and another was silver. The white jacketed man looked at these monsters and glared. He then went in front of Ryugo.  
  
"Unless you wish to fight, I suggest you run." The man said.  
  
{[Cue Theme](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGXr77VsOYU)}  
  
He then raised his gloved hand into the air and brought it in front of him.  
  
"Hen…shin!" The man said as struck a pose. A belt appeared on him as he glowed like the sun. Ryugo and the monsters blocked their eyes. When they opened them, they saw a mostly green rider with what looks like a solar grid on his stomach.  
  
"I am the child of the sun! **KAMEN RIDER BLACK! R! X!** " The rider announced.  
  
"You’re a rider?" Ryugo said in awe. Black RX looked back.  
  
"Go! Erase both your mistakes! Only then will you find the true meaning to a Kamen Rider… No… A hero! **REVOLCANE!** " Black RX said. He then pulled a sword out of the belt. The sword glowed as he rushed at the monsters. Ryugo ran off as the monsters fought the green rider.  
  
{End Theme}

* * *

Nicholas was knocked to the ground by Hachi-Onna. Nicholas struggled to get up, but fell to the ground, his armor shattering like glass.  
  
"Now, young rider, you die." Hachi-Onna said as she pointed her rapier at Nicholas. As she raised it to strike, she heard the crunching of dead leaves. She looked at the direction of where the sound was coming from. Then she saw him. Ryugo. She saw him carrying a guitar.  
  
"Ah, Ryugo, came to join Dai-Shocker again?" Hachi-Onna asked.  
  
"No. Your empire’s sin is too heavy for me to consider rejoining. This is why I will send a strong message to them." Ryugo said.  
  
"What message will that be?" Hachi-Onna asked.  
  
"That I belong to **NO ONE!** " As Ryugo shouted that out, he stabbed the guitar onto the ground, placed the Onjou on his wrist, pulled the tab and string.  
  
" **HENSHIN!** " Ryugo cried as lightning came striking down on Ryugo, transforming him into the oni.

** 轟**

** 鬼 **

Ryugo then got his Guitar and ran at Hachi-Onna, swinging his guitar like wild to try to knock the rapier out of her hands. Instead, he broke the rapier with one powerful swing. Hachi-Onna backed up as the two Bee Lords stepped in front of her to guard her. Soon, Ryugo found the Grongi and Imagin behind him.  
  
"Ryugo... Go and fight Hachi-Onna... I'll take on the other two monsters." Nicholas said, staggering to stand.  
  
"You! How many times must we injure you before you stay down?" Hachi-Onna asked Nicholas.  
  
"As many as it takes. So long as my friends are in danger, I'll fight for them!" Nicholas said, finally standing on his legs without staggering.  
  
{[Cue Theme](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRJEbOFzkyA&t=58s)}  
  
"Ryugo, I am sorry if I was a jerk. I am sorry if I ruined the way you see Kamen Riders. I am sorry if my actions caused you to join Dai-Shocker. At least accept my apologies." Nicholas said as he took out his deck. He did not point it at any monster as he would usually do, but instead opens it up and searches through the deck for a card.  
  
"Apology... accepted..." Ryugo said, smiling under his helmet.  
  
"So what if you say sorry? You cannot erase your sins! You're still a monster!" Hachi-Onna said.  
  
"You're half true. I cannot erase my sins, but I am no monster. A monster never regrets its sins. A rider does, however. A rider will bear the sins given to them by the enemy and fight for as long as they live. That... That is what a Kamen Rider is!" Nicholas said, almost finding his card.  
  
"You hopeless fool. Who do you even think you are?" Hachi-Onna asked Nicholas. Nicholas smirked as he found the card. He pulled the card out and revealed it to everyone. It was a picture of a wing in a blue background. Suddenly, the wind blew, picking up the dead leaves. The wind intensifies to the point where Hachi-Onna, Ryugo, Nicholas, and the various Bee monsters can see that they were in what looks like the middle of a tornado. The bandages peel off Nicholas' face, revealing a large scar from his forehead to his chin. His eyelid opened up, revealing that the eye was perfectly fine.  
  
"You will find out in a minute! **HENSHIN!** " Nicholas said as he holds out his arm as a blue shield appeared on his arm. He slotted the card into a silver slot on the shield.  
  
{End Theme}  
  
 **SURVIVE**  
  
{[Cue Theme](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfpUBfF8C3I)}  
  
Reflections of a different Knight appeared and wrapped around Nicholas. The armor was formed and the tornado disappeared. The new Knight was now black. There was blue armor with gold trimmings on him as well. A cape was also on Nicholas’ back as it flaps in the dying wind.  
  
" The Howling Wind Element! Knight of the Wind! Wing Knight!" Nicholas said, posing for battle.  
  
"Hah. Poser." Hachi-Onna said as she snapped her fingers. The four monsters rush to attack. The Bee Grongi and the Wasp Imagin rushed at Nicholas, while the Bee Lords rushed at Ryugo. Nicholas punched the Grongi with one fist. He drew a card, dodged the Wasp Imagin, and then placed the card in the visor.  
  
 **BLUST VENT**  
  
Darkwing flies in, only to be encased in a cocoon. A second later, it shatters, revealing Darkwing’s new form, a blue mechanical bat with turbines on its wings. Darkwing’s turbines rev up as two tornadoes fly out of them, pushing back the two monsters.  
  
Ryugo punches the male Bee Lord and gripped his fist, causing claws to come out of his hands. He slashed the female Bee Lord with them before focusing back on the male.  
  
Nicholas, as the monsters were distracted from being blown at, draws another card and slots it in.  
  
 **SWORD VENT**  
  
Nicholas pulls out a sword from the Dark Visor Zwei and runs up to the Bee Grongi as it was being lifted up by the gusts. Nicholas leaped in the air and stabbed downwards at the Grongi’s belt, breaking it. The Grongi then blew up. Nicholas landed as the tornadoes cease. He then looked at the Imagin.  
  
Ryugo crouched as his right leg was engulfed in an electrical current. Ryugo ran at the male Bee Lord and leaped in the air. He extended his right leg. " **KITOUJUTSU! RAIGEKI KICK!** " Ryugo screamed as the kick landed on the Bee Lord.

** 鬼闘術 **

** 雷撃キック **

The Lord was knocked back by the impact as it blew up mid-air. Ryugo focuses back on the female Bee Lord.  
  
The Wasp Imagin began to fire its stinger at Nicholas. Nicholas began to dodge the needles until one caught him on the leg. Nicholas grabbed his leg, gripping his teeth as it began to hurt. He pulled the stinger out with a grunt and drew a card.  
  
 **GUARD VENT**  
  
The Darkvisor Zwei became a shield as the needles continued to be fired. Nicholas blocked some of the stingers while trying to dodge the others by running around.  
  
Ryugo began to slash at the Bee Lord mercilessly. He stuck her head and cut off one of her antennae. He then turned around and stabbed the end of the guitar on the Bee Lord’s gut.  
  
" **ONIGEKIZAN! RAIDEN! GEKISHIN!** " Ryugo said as took the orniment from his belt and placed it on the guitar. He then played it, causing great pain in the Bee Lord. She screamed and cried as a halo appeared on her head.

** 音撃斬 **

** 雷電激震 **

She then exploded as Ryugo finished. "Yeah!" Ryugo said.  
  
Nicholas drew a card as the needles were denting his shield. He placed the card in the visor.  
  
 **SHOOT VENT**  
  
Nicholas’ visor soon changed into a crossbow. Nicholas soon fired some arrows at the Imagin’s head. The Imagin stumbled back as his forehead blew up in a pile of sand. Nicholas aims for one final shot at the Imagin. The arrow flew and went into the Imagin’s head, blowing him up into sand. Soon, however, the sand began to build up again. Hachi-Onna sees this and runs, pushing Ryugo and Nicholas out of the way.  
  
{End Theme}  
  
" Yes! Join me! Let’s combine our powers and take down the traitors once and for all!" Hachi-Onna said as the sand wrapped around her. At first, she enjoyed it. Soon, the enjoyment turned into pain as she clutched her body. Her body began to shift and morph. Nicholas looked away as Ryugo was shocked to see what she was becoming. The transformation was complete; the new form was a giant wasp’s body with the torso and head of Hachi-Onna fused to it, acting as its head. The new monster also had bat wings and two large underhanded arms. Kanji appears to reveal the new form’s name: Suzumehachi-Onna.

 ****

 **雀蜂女**

  
  
" Oh crap." Nicholas said, looking at the newly formed monster. It screeched and fired stingers from its abdomen. Ryugo blocked the large stingers with his guitar. Suzumehachi-Onna flew at Ryugo and snatched him up with its hands. Ryugo struggled to get off the monster and slashed at it with the guitar as Suzumehachi-Onna flew around. Nicholas drew a card and placed it in the visor.  
  
 **TRICK VENT**  
  
Soon, ten duplicates split off from Nicholas, surrounding Suzumehachi-Onna. The large monster looked at them all in confusion and then began to fire stingers at the copies, fading out one by one as each stinger hit their targets. Soon, Nicholas was gone. Suzumehachi-Onna looked around for him, only to feel a sharp pain entering the back of the "head". It was Nicholas shooting at the back of Suzumehachi-Onna’s head. This pain caused Suzumehachi-Onna to let go of Ryugo. Ryugo fell to the grassy ground and landed unharmed. Nicholas jumped off Suzumehachi-Onna, shooting at it a few times. As he landed, he drew another card and placed it in the visor.  
  
 **FINAL VENT**  
  
{Cue Theme: [Revolution](http://youtu.be/cXpb2TY_P7o?t=21s)}  
  
Darkraider appeared again, morphing into a bike. Nicholas hopped on the bike as two large wings appear and wrap around Nicholas, covering him and making it look like a giant drill. Nicholas revved up his engine, but finds that he could not move. Ryugo lifted him in the air, holding the back of the bike.  
  
" I wish to end this too." Ryugo said.  
  
"Very well. We will end this together." Nicholas said. Electrical energy coursed through Nicholas and Darkraider. Then Nicholas thought of something  
  
"You do realize what you have to say for this, right?" Nicholas asked Ryugo.  
  
"Yeah." Ryugo nodded with a chuckle. He then leaped in the air, holding Nicholas and Darkraider out.  
  
" **GIGA… DRILL… BREAKER!** " Ryugo screamed as he punched Suzumehachi-Onna with the giant drill-like bike. A hole was made as Ryugo came through it.

****

**ギガドリルブレイク**

He landed on ground with Darkraider transforming back into its bat form and Nicholas landing next to Ryugo. A flash of light appears and Ryugo becomes helmetless. Electrical sparks began to appear on Suzumehachi-Onna as sand began to pour from the giant wound.  
  
"Y-you bastard… who are you?" Suzumehachi-Onna asked.  
  
"I am not a rider, nor a member of Shocker. I am an oni. I am… **TODOROKI!** " Ryugo said as the monster blew up. Nicholas pulled the deck out of his belt and demorphed.  
  
{End Theme}  
  
Ryugo then looked at Nicholas. "So… you still reject being a rider?" Nicholas asked Ryugo.  
  
"No, I reject being a certain kind of rider. The kind of rider that confronts other riders instead of helping them. I understand why my view is so corrupted. Because I was brought into a world where that view of good riders was corrupted. Someone told me that he sees riders in a different way than how you see riders. He told me that he sees riders as warriors of justice, not war. I wish to give people that same image. That is why I am going to a world that has no rider. So that I may become that rider. That warrior of justice." Ryugo said, he then smiled as he held out his GPS. He then created a gray wall.  
  
"Until then, so long." Ryugo said as he went into the wall, disappearing along with the wall.

* * *

_" And that was the last I saw of Ryugo."_  
  
Nicholas was sitting on a chair, talking in front of a microphone and a young woman in front of that microphone. Nicholas looked into her eyes. He saw a level of surprise that to the untrained eye looked convincing. Nicholas however knew that she was faking it, even without training his eye.  
  
"That... that’s an interesting story." The woman said. Nicholas heard the tone of voice she was using. He knows that beneath the cute mask was a pile of secrets and lies. He played along however.  
  
"Indeed it is." Nicholas said, feeling a scar that had been made from the Dai Setsudan he took for Ryugo.  
  
"I can hardly believe I’m actually here having an interview a Kamen Rider! But you claimed earlier that you weren’t the Kamen Rider everyone knows." The woman asked.  
  
"No, I’m nothing like the rider that protects this city." Nicholas said.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to stay here for a while or head off to the next town?" She asked.  
  
"Why yes, I am going to stay. I’m actually in the middle of a case that I think I’m close to cracking." Nicholas said.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" The woman asked. Nicholas noticed the change in tone. Now she is interested.  
  
"It’s a case that involves," Nicholas said, prolonging "involves" as if he was thinking about it. He then reaches into the interviewer’s ear, muting the microphone for good measures.  
  
"Your in-law’s murder." Nicholas said in a sinister tone, smirking as he saw the woman’s eyes widen with shock. He unmutes the microphone.  
  
"Missing cats." Nicholas said, as if what he said before was never said at all.  
  
"Now, if you excuse me, I have to go find them." With that, Nicholas gets up and leaves the radio studio.  
  
As Nicholas walked through the alleyway, a large brownish monster jumped from the roof, landing in front of him. The monster looked female, had big brown boots. Her clothes were as if they were made of different kinds of clay. She also had two large bulbs, one for each side of her head. She points an arm cannon at Nicholas.  
  
"You bastard, who are you?" The monster asked Nicholas, preparing to shoot. Nicholas smirked as he spotted a mirror lying down on the ground. He takes out his deck and points it to the mirror, creating the belt from the mirror, moving to his waist.  
  
"Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that! **HENSHIN!** " Nicholas said, inserting the deck.  
  
THE END  
  
{[Cue End Credits Song](http://youtu.be/W1wMWJ8s8nQ?t=10s)}

* * *

{Stinger Begin}  
  
Ryugo is resting by a tree, strumming a bit of "The Next Decade" on his guitar. He smiled as he played it. He soon heard distant screams. He got up and saw a few people running off in fear. Ryugo’s smile faded. He got on his bike and speeded off to where the screams were coming from.  
  
A female ranger in bright yellow spandex was thrown out of a warehouse by a monster. Two male rangers, one in red spandex, the other in blue, ran to her aid. The three each had tire-like cufflinks on their wrists and ankles. They also had silver Vs on their body, almost as if they were seatbelts. The three look at the monster, which had a microphone on its forehead. The monster also looked female, but also robotic. As the microphone glowed red, they hear the revving of a motorcycle. The three rangers turn around and spot a green motorcycle speeding towards them. Its rider jumped off and preformed a flying sidekick to the monster’s microphone, which broke off.  
  
"You… WHO ARE YOU?" The monster freaked out. The rider took off his motorcycle helmet, revealing the rider to be Ryugo. Ryugo looked back to the three rangers and nodded. He focused back at the monster.  
  
"I’m just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that!" Ryugo said, opening up the onjou and plucking the string. Waves emmited from the Onjou, revealing the Oni head on Ryugo’s fore head. He then raised it up, screaming " **HENSHIN!** "  
  
Thunder could be heard within the domed city of Corinth.  
  
{Stinger End}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the end. I'm probably not gonna do a sequel since this was a long time ago and I felt obliged to upload this onto this archive.


End file.
